Princesse Lannister
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Se réveiller sous les traits d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, Lancel n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait un jour.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux. Quant à Raiponce, c'est l'oeuvre de Disney.

Résumé : Se réveiller sous les traits d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, Lancel n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait un jour.

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°19 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, le protagoniste piégé dans un univers Disney, insérer la phrase « je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne » ainsi que les mots « draps blancs »

 **Princesse Lannister**

Lancel se réveilla, gémissant de douleur, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- J'ai dû prendre froid mais ça n'explique pas mes crampes au ventre... C'est désagréable...

Il souleva ses draps blancs pour les découvrir tâchés de sang, ce qui ne manqua pas de le paniquer, d'autant plus qu'il remarqua que cela venait de son entrejambe. Par ailleurs, ses jambes lui semblaient bien fines et imberbes tout d'un coup. Non pas qu'il était spécialement poilu, bien que peu visible, il se savait bâti et fait autrement. Ses pieds aussi lui paraissaient plus petits. Il se leva et il trouva alors une psyché en bois clair. Il s'observa et après un instant de choc, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise, une fois l'information parvenue à son cerveau. Il était une femme. Toujours blond aux yeux verts, ses cheveux semblaient plus dorés qu'avant et tombaient en une cascade lisse, jusqu'à ses pieds, comme une longue traîne nuptiale. Plus petit, plus menu, une poitrine modeste, il se demanda un instant si c'était bien sain de trouver la fille qu'il voyait, autrement dit lui, plutôt mignonne en son genre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre ici ! Pensa-t-il avant de repérer un levier. Pas moyen de l'atteindre ! A moins que... Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne...

Il prit ses cheveux et s'en servit comme d'un lasso, le levier s'activa, révélant la lumière du soleil.

\- Raiponce, ma chérie ! C'est Maman !

Il se trouva face à une dame d'environ une quarantaine d'années, très belle, avec ses cheveux d'ébène bouclés, son teint pâle et ses yeux noisettes. Le rouge de sa robe s'accordait parfaitement avec sa carnation.

\- Qu'as-tu mon enfant, tu es bien pâle, ce matin ?

Il réussit à avoir l'air penaud, suffisamment pour que cette femme y croit.

\- Je vous demande pardon Mère... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

Comme c'était étrange de s'entendre parler en femme alors que sa voix d'homme régissait ses pensées ! Elle regarda alors le lit.

\- Oh, mon ange, tu le sais bien que je ne me fâcherai jamais pour ça, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de sang ! Viens là ma chérie, assieds-toi, que je te brosse les cheveux. Après, nous mangerons ta soupe préférée, une soupe à la noisette ! Allons, viens, viens ma chérie.

Lancel se laissa entraîner et la femme se mit à le coiffer.

\- Veux-tu bien chanter ta chanson pour moi, ma chérie ? Tu sais comme Maman aime ta voix.

Le jeune homme fut pris de panique, quelle chanson ? Pourtant, il se surprit à ouvrir la bouche, les paroles sortant comme si il les avait toujours connues. Dans le miroir, il crut un instant voir ses cheveux briller, comme par magie, et la main de la femme perdre de ses signes de vieillissement. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal vu.

\- Lancel ? Appela alors une voix au loin. Lancel ?

Il se sentit alors secoué gentiment et d'un coup, après un bref instant dans les ténèbres, la tour laissa place à une chambre du château de Port-Lannis. Sa petite sœur Janei, qui venait de fêter ses trois ans, dormait. Il se retrouva assis sur un fauteuil, les muscles un peu endoloris, sa mère, sa vraie mère, à ses côtés, avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu seras plus à ton aise dans ton lit, mon petit lion.

Il se laissa guider par sa mère, qui lui prit le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, ouvert au chapitre sur une princesse aux longs cheveux, enfermée dans une tour par une sorcière.

Lire des histoires à sa petite sœur pour l'endormir, parce qu'il ne savait pas lui dire non et qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle, avait de drôle de conséquences sur les rêves qu'il faisait lorsque Morphée l'enlaçait à son tour.

 **FIN**


End file.
